My teen romantic come- is that a demon?
by max3213
Summary: Hachiman downloaded a certain app. He doesn't realize the important role that the app will play in ensuring his survival against apocalypse.


**_So...this happened._**

 ** _I had doubts wheter posting this on the crossover area, but i saw that there are crossover fics in this section, so i just posted it in here. if someone has any problems with that, i can re-post it on the crossover area._**

 ** _This was an idea that started when i replayed Shin megami tensei for Snes._**

 ** _Demon Tamer 8man. Oregairu and SMT doesn't belong to me yadayadayada. Here is the chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 "SNAFU"_**

It was late at night and both my parents and Komachi were sleeping.

I was using the computer with all lights off…no it's not what you think!

I was killing time navigating through internet, trying to find something interesting…again, it's not what you think.

Why?

Because I was bored.

Tomorrow we had to turn an essay and knowing my language teacher, Hiratsuka Shizuka, is going to call me to the teacher's lounge, just because my opinion differs from what normal people think.

It's not my fault.

Youth is evil.

Youth is a lie.

And that's not gonna change.

I was getting drowsy, so I checked my email before turning the computer off and going to bed.

…Why would someone email me?

…what?!

There is an email?!

Sender…unknown?

Must be spam…of course, on the other side, I don't receive much mail.

I opened it.

"…what is this?" I was puzzled.

'Humanity is currently in grave danger! Demons from legends have awakened from their slumber. Soon they will overrun earth! In order to compete with the demons and fight for our survival, we will need to utilize their power. Use this program correctly and you would be able to!'

Demon summoning app?

Was this some kind of RPG Game?

…well…

I was curious… and I would have another game to kill time on my cellphone!

I downloaded it. If it had some malware or something, I just had to reboot my cellphone. It's not like I had some kind of contact list. Just my family.

I yawned

It was getting late.

I turned off the computer and went to bed.

Tomorrow is a new day, I guess…

Another day of loneliness.

Not that I regret it. It's just how my life works.

I was closing my eyes while my consciousness was drifting away…

Before I note it, I was sleeping.

.

.

.

I awoke…

"*yawn*…!" what?!

I looked to my surroundings.

I was not in my room.

I stood up.

"What the hell?!" I was in some kind of hallway…

It was surreal.

The walls were fluctuating and the floor where I was standing was…nonexistent.

It was like I was floating.

Not to mention that everything was changing color every five seconds.

"No more Max coffee before going to bed" I mumbled "Maybe if I go to sleep again, this dream will end."

…it didn't.

Doing nothing will get me…nothing, so I decided to walk through the hallway.

God…it's like a maze. Is the same everywhere I go.

Hah…

I hope this dreams ends soon…

…

!

"What the-?!" what was that thing!?

It couldn't be…

The thing looked like those goblins that you see in RPGs. It was blue and short, had horns on his head and had furious eyes.

I was frozen.

"I know this is a dream so…" I tried to comfort myself with those words.

Bad choice.

The goblin heard me…and charged at me.

"!" I was still frozen.

Then…

"Guh!" he sended me flying.

I-I can't breathe…

My chest…it hurts!

WHY?!

 **"** **GyGYaaa!"** he was going to attack me again!

"Shit!" my instincts reacted and I rolled to the side…

What is this?!

What is this dream?!

I began running to the opposite side of the goblin, I had to.

How could I fight that thing?

Was this a dream anymore?

 **"** **The time has come…"** an ethereal voice was talking **"it's time for Humanity to face the ordeals"** what is he talking about?!

What is going on?!

Then everything went black.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes. My breathing was ragged and I was sweating profusely…

I had a nightmare.

"…I thought I had killed my Chūnibyō side in middle school" I muttered.

It has come to haunt me! But seriously…what was that?

It was surreal…nothing had any sense…

Yet it also felt so real.

The sensations, the movement…the pain.

A bad feeling began to creep into my mind.

For some reason…I can't help but to think something bad is going to happen…

"Onii chan! Time to- ah! You are awoke" the girl with short, black hair wearing pajamas said to me.

My little sister, Hikigaya Komachi.

Isn't she the most beautiful girl that you have ever see? …I crossed the line there.

"Yeah…" I was rubbing my eyes.

She looked confused "Onii chan, are you ok? You don't look so good"

"I-" should I said what I just dream?

…No.

What is the point? It was just a dream…right?

"I am fine." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She went silent for a while and then nodded "anyway, it's time to wake up!"

Yeah, I know.

.

.

.

After eating breakfast and giving Komachi a ride in my bike, I was heading for school.

…I couldn't get that dream from my head.

I tried to brush it off as a dream or a fantasy from my chunibyo side…

But…

It scared me, how real it felt…and also it gave me a sense of foreboding.

'Something bad is going to happen'

…I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, hoping it will disappear.

It's time to deal with school.

.

.

.

"Hikigaya…could you tell me what does this mean?" My language teacher was angry…

I was laughing nervously…

"Ehm, how could I say this?" I chuckled nervously…

Oh god!

I forgot to bring my essay. Of all the things in the world!

"I understand that you are 3rd place in overall grade, but that doesn't mean that you can slack off in your homework" she was lecturing me…

"I did my essay, I just forgot to bring it" I tried to save myself.

"Making those kind of excuses won't save you, little brat!" it's the truth!

"Brat...huh? Well, according to your age, I am a little brat…" I muttered.

Bad mistake, that line was a free ticket for one of Hiratsuka's dead bullets.

I was preparing to take it, I already could see the fist forming on her hand…

When…

The dream came to my mind…

The instant where the goblin lunged at me…I remembered the pain. the sight overlapped with Hiratsuka sensei stand.

And before I could know it, my body moved on its own.

My hand grabbed sensei's incoming fist and parried to the side.

"…Huh?" she was dumbfounded.

"Hiratsuka sensei, are we done yet?" Shit…it came again.

She took some second to recompose herself, she was surprised. She sat in the chair and said "Hikigaya, do you have friends?" hah?

"Well, I- I'll have you know that I live by the virtue of impartiality, and as such, am unable to have particularly intimate relationships with people!" I am such a righteous person.

"So you don't have any?" I could also translate as that…

"No" I pathetically stated

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope" Is she teasing me?

"I knew it, is because of your eyes! They look rotten and lifeless. It scares people away!" she replied in a cheerful tone.

She is teasing me…They do? I thought they made me look funny, because of all the insults I had in primary school….

"So…" I was getting tired of this "Do you have anything else?"

She closed her eyes "All right, let's do it this way. Bring me your report tomorrow."

"Yes." I want to slap my past self for making me coming twice in the week.

"However, the fact remains that your behavior and attitude is bad. Really bad. To correct this kind of evil conduct, you are required to join the service club. After all, wrongdoings must be punished."

Punished? Wrongdoings? What? What is this crazy woman talking about?

Also, your breasts are balancing way too much! …not that I am interested…

Why my eyes keep coming back at them?

"The service club…What do you suppose I do there?" I inquired.

"Just follow me" she stood up and then went to the door.

…

I sighed.

First the spooky dream, now this. Does someone up there hate me?

.

.

.

We arrived to the special building…how strange.

I don't remember a club being in this area….

The space enclosed by the school building in all four directions is the holy courtyard or the riajuu during lunchtime, both boys and girls eat lunch there together. Then, they play badminton to help digest. After school, with the last light of the sunset on the school building as a backdrop, they talk about love and watch the stars as a salty sea breeze blows over them.

Agh…are you kidding me? I was completely annoyed by the sight.

I was about to turn my head to the front when I hear sirens coming from outside. A bunch of police cars were driving on a rush. Did something happen?

…Why?

Why the bad feeling is here again?

"I wonder what happened?" I heard Hiratsuka sensei "To move that number of patrols…"

This sense of Foreboding is coming back again...this isn't normal anymore. It's like it invades my body, telling me…warning me about something.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hiratsuka's voice

"We are here!" …

There was nothing that differenced this classroom from the other. There was nothing written on the doorplate. As I was staring at it in wonder, sensei opened the sliding door with a clatter.

The only thing that picked my interests is the girl that was seated on a chair. Reading.

It gave you the impression of tranquility, like it was from another word.

"Hiratsuka sensei. I thought I told you to knock before you enter…" Elegant features. Long, flowing ebony hair.

Wearing a uniform that should be the same as the group of girls from my class, but still looks entirely different.

"Even if I do knock, you never respond."

"That's because you enter before I have time to respond." She gave a disapproving look in response to Hiratsuka sensei's words. "And who is the one standing there like a dumbass with you?" She gave me a quick once-over with a cold look in her eyes.

I know this girl. It's Yukinoshita Yukino - Grade 11, Class J. Obviously, I only know her by name and by face - I've never talked to her before. There's no way I would have talked to her. Nor did I want to.

Whether it's a regular exam or a placement exam, she is a high achiever who consistently sits at the top of our grade. Simply put, she is virtually the most perfect and beautiful girl in school and everyone knows who she is.

"This is Hikigaya. He's looking to join the club."

Prompted by Hiratsuka sensei, I nodded in acknowledgement. At this point it's probably time to segue into a self-introduction.

Wait…my ears picked something odd on her words "Join?" who?

Sensei began to talk. Had she already guessed what I was going to say?

"You must engage in this club's activities as a penalty. I won't allow any disagreement, objection, protest, questions or retorts. Cool down for a bit. Reflect on your actions!" Without allowing me any room to protest, she declared her verdict with great resolution. "With that being said, you can probably tell by looking, but his heart is considerably corrupt. As a result, he's a pitiable, lonely person." I can't deny the second one…

But…

"Penalty? For what?" I don't remember doing anything to you…

"The way you hurt my arm earlier" isn't that entirely your fault? Weren't you the one that tried to harm me first?

"If he could learn how to be sociable he might just clean up his act a little. Can I leave him to you? I'm requesting that you straighten out his corrupt, reclusive disposition." Am I NEET? Since when?

If that's how it is, I think it would be a good idea if you beat and kick discipline into him," Yukinoshita replied grudgingly.

…I am a human being, you know?

"I would if it was something I could do, but lately I've been having some problem myself. Also, physical violence isn't permitted."

"So it only applies when you are the one harm…" such unfairness! And it's like she's saying psychological violence is completely okay!

"I respectfully decline. That boy's lecherous eyes are filled with hidden intent that makes me feel that my life is in danger." Yukinoshita set about readjusting her collar, which was not particularly out of place to begin with, and glared at me.

"No. I won't do nothing to that ironing board that you call chest, so feel safe."…

There was a pregnant silence…

Huh? Who said that thing?

"Hikigaya!" a stern voice was heard in the classroom "What did you just said?!"

"uh…" so it was me? Was I thinking out loud? "Well, she seemed afraid of me doing something, so I just stated a valid point about doing nothing to her" I tried to save myself.

"…ah."

A white hot glare pierced me. For some reason, the dream came again, and I wasn't scared…

"I'll have you know it really doesn't bother me in the slightest, but one shouldn't determine a person's victory or loss by such superficial traits, and if you were to insist on judging a person by their cover, then you ought to do it and take the entire body balance into account as most people do it. That's why, far from bothering me, it's really a matter of who the true victor is here," Yukinoshita said vehemently. A faint blush came over her cheeks, perhaps due to her fury.

…

"I never said something about you being below big breasted people, you know…" was this how she covered her embarrassment?

Cute.

Hiratsuka-sensei clapped her shoulder. "Yukinoshita, it's not yet time to give up." She tried to cheer her up.

She sank even more when Hiratsuka sensei approached…or rather…

With those balloons on your chest, you are having the opposite result, sensei.

She calmed down…could you stop glaring me like that? It was you the one who opened the subject

"Anyway, what is this about?"

"This, Hikigaya, is the service club" yes, I knew that. "uhm! Why don't I leave the explanations to Yukinoshita" sensei clapped.

"Where are you going?" she was approaching the door.

"I leave everything on your hands, Yukinoshita" she then exited the room

…So, what now?

Yukinoshita was ignoring me and reading her book. I sighed.

I sat on a chair that was there and stared at her. She was still reading her book.

Damn it! Making me waste time!

…where did that come from?

Since I had nothing else to do, I was going to play with my phone.

Now that I remember, I downloaded something called 'Demon summoning App', some kind of RPG game.

I executed it.

…

Huh? I

I touched the symbol again. Nothing happened.

Was it bugged? Or I was just scammed?

I sighed.

I decided to navigate on the web. Smartphones are such a handy tool these days!

…Huh? This…

'Police have barricaded several streets on Chiba. Statements had not been made'

'Horrible murder on a park near the station. The body of a middle school girl has been found in a horrid state.'

'Many people has vanished. No one knows what happened to them or if they are even alive. Police are doing their best to find them.'

Headliners like that were posted on. The comments were ranging from 'WTF is going on Chiba?' or 'Is it safe anymore?'

…What?

I was speechless. These things happened in the span of a week?

…Why?

The bad feeling that I had was ringing on my head. Was is this about?

It felt like something is going to happen. Something bad.

I was about to call Komachi when I saw that there was no service.

What the hell?!

No…

I stood up. "Yukinoshita san" I called her "I need to go home early." It's not like you are going to talk me anytime soon, so I'm just wasting my precious time here.

"Hold on. Do you have a good reason to skip club?" I don't even know what kind of club is this, girl.

"I think you should go home too" I replied

She looked confused. I passed her my phone. While she was reading the headlines and the news, her eyes widened. "What is this? Why this hasn't been released on the news?" good question.

Could it be because it just happened? "So that. I'm leaving." I simply replied.

I was approaching the door when I heard Yukinoshita's voice "Wait. Wouldn't be safer to wait some instruction from the school teachers? I also think that there would be some kind of press conference where they would enlighten the situation"

That's right. If something was happening, the school would be the safer place where we could be.

But…

"Nope. Not going to wait here." I heard a eh? Behind me as I exited the room.

.

.

.

I exited the school. The net was right. There are police men everywhere blocking the way on the streets.

"Move along!" they were guiding people inside my school.

Damn! I have something to do!

Komachi.

My Mom and my Dad.

Where are they now?

"Hey, you! Go back inside the school!" a police yelled at me.

No way.

I began running on the opposite way. I could heard the yelling from the police.

Komachi was the one who was nearest. I had to find a way to evade the roadblock.

…Why I am scared?

It could be a simulation, in case of a disaster or something, right?

My heart was beating fast. I was sweating…but strangely it was not from running. It's because I'm on my wit's end.

Since today, everything was upside down. The foreboding, my reactions, everything.

I entered an alley to evade the next roadblock.

…I could hear a rattle coming from the corner. I had the same sensation.

When I fought…ran away from that goblin looking-thing.

I mustered the little courage that I had and peeked.

My heartbeat stopped. A chill ran through my spine. It was understandable.

What I was seeing was something a guy of my age…scratch that!

Any human shouldn't see this!

Something wanted to come out from my stomach. But I could afford that. Not now.

There was a person…or the rests of one. A leg was hanging from an emergency stairs. There was a little of flesh stuck on a wall, as if it had been smashed on it. It was a sickening sight.

But what had absolutely no sense…was the thing that was eating an arm.

It was a green humanoid thing. It was muscular and had some kind of blade on his right hand.

But what was most important, his face…it had red pupils and canines. It wasn't human.

God, what the hell?!

He was blood-soaked. Rests of flesh was stuck on his fingernails. This thing killed that person.

…could it be that this thing also killed that girl on the park?

I had to find Komachi, now!

I was going to ran away, when I heard a voice behind me.

 **"** **Another Human?"** was he sizing me? **"More meat!"**

Oh shit!

I dodged the incoming slash from the ogre. "Guh!" I quickly stood up from the floor.

 **"** **Huh? Human dodged?"** He looked confused. **"Let's try again!"**

I ran away. There is no way that I could fight that thing!

 **"** **Come here!"** I could hear the angry yelling from the ogre. **"Me is hungry!"** didn't he just eat a person?

My phone was vibrating…what now?!

 _"_ _Demon Detected. Activating Demon Summoning App"_ a robotically voice was heard.

What? Demon summoning a- Damn!

The voice distracted me and I didn't notice that the ogre closed distance, prepared to swing his machete.

I evade the swing but he punched me on my gut. "Gah!" shit!

It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!

Why?!

Why…doesn't it hurt much?

The ogre was also surprised by this **"Human is not broken?!"** He took a step back and entered on a battle stance. **"Humans supposed to be soft and chewy!"** I don't want to know the implications of that.

It was then, when I heard the robotically voice again. _"Initializing Demon App."_ A flash of light appeared on the dark alley.

I heard a roar and then I heard a dog barking **"HUH? WHERE AM I?"** he looked at his surroundings **"HUMAN WORLD?"**

…it was a dog. A humanoid one. With a club on his hand, and some kind of armor

…This shit has absolutely no sense! What is going on?!

 **"** **Stay back! He is my prey!"** The ogre shouted at the dog.

The dog looked at me… **"IS THIS A JOKE? THIS PUNY HUMAN SUMMONED ME!?"** Summon?

My phone!

I took it and saw that the Demon app was running. How?

I tried to open it before, but nothing happened.

The ogre lunged at my way, only to be stopped by the humanoid dog. **"STAY BACK! I NEED TO PROVE THIS HUMAN! GO AWAY!"**

 **"** **My prey!"** They started to fight. The dog with the club and the ogre with the machete.

I was going to retreat when I heard a voice. It was not the robotically one from the phone, but a human one.

"This is a pre-recorded voice message to all of you, people who has the possibility to fight demons." It was a man's voice. It sounded old and weak, but carried a sense of gentleness and good will.

"If you are hearing this message, it means that you encountered a demon" Demon? Is that what those things are? Like the bible and stuff?

And you are in grave danger. If you are hearing this message, it means that the demons have reached the earth. It's possible that is on a global scale." What?!

"I want you to listen to me. To fight these abominably creatures, I devised something called 'Harmonizer', it's a feature from the summoning app that is on your hands. It adjust your wavelength to those of the demons. This means that your strikes will hurt them and theirs will be lessened" so that's why it didn't hurt so much…fight those creatures?

"But this is not enough to fight the demons. That's why you will need to borrow their strength." …what? "The demon summoning app's main feature is that enables humans to understand and communicate with demons. To convince them to obey you, you will have to listen to their requests" you want me to understand demons?!

"I don't have much time. This is probably Humanity's last line of defense against extinction. You are the last line of defense against extinction. Please, save Humanity." I heard a beep, signalizing the end of the message.

I heard a loud sound that distracted me from my thoughts. I turned my attention to the sight that was in front of me.

 **"** **WEAK LITTLE THING."** The dog said in a disappointing tone. The head of the ogre was completely destroyed, his corpse was laying on the floor. The victor was the humanoid dog. **"DON'T WASTE MY TIME, YOU GARBAGE!"**

He then glared at me. **"HUMAN, YOU SUMMONED ME, BUT I DON'T SEE YOU WORTHY OF MY OBEDIENCE. I WILL CRUSH YOU AND GAIN MY FREEDOM!"**

I was on a daze.

Police all over the place, like there was some kind of disaster?

Demons roaming on japan and possibly around all the world?

Saving Humanity?

My mind couldn't take this anymore…but I had to.

If I listen to the message, it means that these things are probably around all the place. Forget about looking for Komachi, I wouldn't even get to the next street without being demon food or a red blob with broken bones.

According to the message, I had to comply requests from demons so they obey me and fight alongside. This one was demanding me to show my worth. In other words, he was asking for a fight.

I had no other choice. I needed his help, it wasn't a matter of decision.

I had none.

I grabbed an iron bar that was laying around and glared at the demon.

"I don't want to fight. But it's necessary for me to accomplish my goal. I will beat you into submission"

He started to laugh **"AHAHAHA! VERY WELL! MY NAME IS KOBOLD; THE ONE WHO WILL SLAY YOU!"** He then charged at me.

 ** _BATTLE BEGINS! (INPUT NAME) VS KOBOLD_**

 ** _START!_**

I blocked his strike with the iron bar and parried to the side. I was to hit him when he blocked with his arm.

I heard a sickening sound. **"HUH?"** I jumped back.

Did…I broke his arm?!

 **"** **HAH!? HUMANS ARE NOT SUPOSSE TO BE THIS STRONG!"** Sharing my thoughts, he roared with…excitement?

He lunged at me. So I rolled to the side again.

 **"** **ATTACK, HUMAN!"** He was swinging his club like crazy. I was retreating when I hit a wall.

"Shit!" I blocked the incoming strike above my head. I kicked the kobold in the gut and ran past him

 **"** **GUH!"** I heard him grunt.

I empowered myself.

My attacks are working!

 **"** **HUMAN!"** I could hear the Kobold yell. He was approaching again at full speed.

But for some reason…it didn't look that fast. I prepared my weapon.

He used long swings in one direction. He was straightforward and didn't have the will of retreat.

He was painfully predictable!

When I saw that he was reading a swing, it was time!

 **"** **!"** he had his club over his head, when I close distance with him. He was going to swing it against me.

He didn't have such opportunity.

I pushed the iron bar before he had any chance of attack…and stabbed his neck.

He choked **"AGH!"** I jumped, thrusting the iron bar further into his throat and pushed him down.

I looked eyes with him. **"AHAHA…AHAHAHAHAHA!"** What the hell?!

 **"** **VERY WELL, YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR WORTH"** He spit some blood **"I, KOBOLD, WILL BE YOUR PARTNER!"** He then disappeared in a ray of light.

The ray flied into my phone, this one shining while the ray was entering.

What the heck?!

My knees went weak and before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor.

Ehehe...

I don't even know what is going on anymore…Demons? Extinction? Saving Humanity?

Who was this guy to begin with? How did he create the demon app? What was his purpose?

…I exhaled, and stoop up. I don't have time to worry about those things. Demons are prowling over here, in Chiba. Possibly all the world. It's not safe anymore.

I don't have any time to lose. The more I delay…the more are the chances that something bad will happen to Komachi or my parents.

I exited the alley.

.

.

.

(A few minutes before Hachiman's battle.)

"Eh?" I didn't have any time to voice my thoughts before the boy exited the clubroom in a rush.

The room fell silent. It was expected, me being the sole occupant of this room. I was trying to fit all the information on my head.

Something was happening at Chiba.

I was about to call nee-san to see if she knew something, but the line was cut. There was no reception.

"What is-?" There was no signal?!

The telephonic network was down?!

I heard hurried footsteps coming to the room. The person who opened the door in haste was none other than Hiratsuka sensei.

"Hiratsuka sensei, is something wro-" My words where cut from my mouth as I was yanked. "Sensei?!"

She was scanning the room in search of something "Where is Hikigaya?!" She said in with a rough tone.

"H-He just left some minutes ago…"I stammered in my words. I never had seen Hiratsuka sensei like this.

I saw concern overcome her face. "Yukinoshita, we need to hurry. We need to get to the main building!" she was distressed. It seemed that she was in a hurry to get here. "Now!" She said in a harsh manner.

Could this be what that boy said? Now that I note it…I don't even know his name.

I only know that his

Sensei and I were heading to the main building. As I passed, I looked through the windows.

There were several police man directing civilians into the school. They looked distraught and afraid.

Of what?

When we got to the main building, I was tired. I may be an exceptional person when it comes to talent, but when it came to stamina, I was severely lacking. I took some minutes to regulate the pacing of my breathing.

I saw many people in the hallways and in the facility. Man, Women, children, elderly. It's like the earthquake of 2011. What people told me is that the school and publics facilities were used as shelters for the victims.

What was happening? Judging the faces of the people, I saw that they had no fear, rather than that, they were confused.

"Hiratsuka sensei, what's going on?"

"…" She looked away "I don't know"

"Huh?" You don't know? Then why are you so scared?

"The police hushed us inside the building, then they started to put people inside the school. I-I heard that the JSDF was on the street" She stammered in the last part.

Japan Self-defense Force?!

Things were that bad?

But…we don't even know what was happening. I feel helpless and lost.

"What's going on?!" "They shoved us in here without saying anything!" "I want to get out of here!" the students were getting out of control.

The situation was not looking good. Hiratsuka sensei also reached those thoughts. Her face darkened. If things didn't calm down, it's quite possibly that they formed a riot.

"Everyone! Calm down, please!" I male voice was heard through a mic.

I looked at the person that was talking. I recognized him immediately.

He had blond hair and was a student from Sobu high.

"I understand that you are distressed for the lack of information, but I want you think. The police wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't a critical matter, I want you to trust the government. If everyone cooperates, we will be just fine" The blonde man finished his speech with a reassuring smile.

As if an aura of charisma washed over, the crowd calmed down and were praising the blonde boy.

"Hayama sama!" "As expected of Hayato kun" "Hayato kun rocks!" some were louder than before.

Hayama Hayato.

He was an exceptional man. You could call him the king of Sobu High. He was handsome, charming and likable. He was also the ace and future captain of the soccer club. He was the most popular person in the school. He also had a beautiful smile that made girls swoon.

His fake smile, of course. I knew the real Hayato. And I hated it.

He used to be my childhood friend.

I used to trust him, to depend on him. And he betrayed.

He didn't stab me in the back or something like that. He just left me when I needed him the most.

"Thank god…" Hiratsuka sensei sighed relieved. "We need to thank Hayama for that."

"…I suppose" I replied begrudgingly. I could see him getting praised by students, teachers and some police men.

"Yukinoshita. Could you let me know if you see Hikigaya around? I need to talk with the teachers and see that everything is okay?"

"How could I see him in this crowd?" I didn't even knew him before going into the club. His lack of presence was that high.

"Just look for someone that had the eyes of a dead fish." Oh. Convenient. I parted ways with sensei. I needed to think.

The Government deployed JSDF. It means that things were bad enough for the military to be on street. The fact that they are using schools as shelters was sign of some disaster.

What disaster?

What is going on?

.

.

.

I was walking on the street. Heading for Komachi's school.

Before, I did read the manual of the demon app. I now understood some things.

I had features. Harmonizer, Summoning. Skill crack, Cathedral of Shadows and something called Devil Auction.

Harmonizer adjusted my wavelength to match the ones the demons poses. Is as if I was a demon. I could strike them and their strike wouldn't deal too much damage. It was a secondary feature.

The main one was Summoning. I checked this one. I had a status sheet with Kobold. I could summon him to help me in battle. It also had another 3 slots. It seems that I can summon only two demons for battle, if one falls I can summon other to take his position but never 3 or more at the same time. The program can't take it.

Skill Crack was another secondary feature. I understood that demons had some kind of skills that they use in battle. Magic, so to speak. This feature allows me to 'Crack' the way of its performance and copy it. I could use skill or magic as long as I had the data of how it works.

I currently had 'Snipe', it allows me to Inflicts unavoidable Physical damage on one enemy. It could come in handy when I'm facing one opponent, but is useless if I am dealing with more than one. It can leave me openings that my enemies can take advantage of. It's possible that every skill has its down side.

They were divided in 3 categories. Active skills are the ones that I need to use in the heat of battle or call them voluntarily. Passive skills are the ones that are activated since the beginning of battle and didn't need supervision, and at last, Auto skills. These are special skills that only Humans use. I can only equip 3 active skills, 3 passive skills and one auto skill.

Cathedral of Shadows…this one was tricky. It seems that I can 'merge' two different demons, making one stronger than before. It also had something called Compendium, some kind of binnacle that register every move and demon that I fuse. Strong demons made stronger demons

The final one is the one that raised more questions.

Devil Auction. This one was not a feature from the program. A mail came at me, even thought I had currently no signal. When I opened it. This installed in my phone on its own.

'The demon Auction function has been added to the Demon Summoning App. This replace the old, laborious methods of forming demon contracts with a simple auction. You can bid for the right to a demon's services. They will become powerful allies! Use you demon partners to you advantage!'

It seems that there are other ways to make a contract with a demon. Fulfilling requests and buying their services at the Auction. The second is the most optimal way, as longs as you have Macca.

The currency that they accepted. I had 124 on my account. Could it be from the time I defeated Kobold? So I gain money for every demon I defeat?

…Why does this feel like some sort of RPG game?

The implication of the Auction. It's possibly that a group of people were already aware of demon's existence, hence the existence of this so called 'auction'.

Who are they?

Do they have something to do with this?

I have no other option than rely on them…for now.

Last but not least, I had to input some kind of Nick in the App.

I went with 8man. Simple and effective. If my family see it, they would know right away who it is.

I had the iron bar strapped at my back. I look like some kind of samurai. I remember my Chūnibyō years…

I want to hide on my bed sheets!

'But it's for Komachi!' I said to myself to deal with the embarrassment.

I ran into a couple of demons before, but with kobold's help, they were easily smashed into dust.

I was reaching a corner when I heard some voices. "I just had been notified that Setagaya is no good. Too much damage and casualties. The SDF is getting nowhere". A man in a strange Yellow Uniform said with an apprehensive tone

"I see…" A woman with blue short hair and blue eyes said. She was using the same uniform that the man but this was a feminine version. She was wearing a bright yellow miniskirt, black tights, and thigh-high white boots. "Given how much time has elapsed, there is a good chance that fires break out"

She was pretty… she had that aura of authority and had a nice body…

I need to focus!

Setagaya…one of the 23 districts in Japan. Was already lost?! To demons?

Or something else? Can't be sure of anything now…I continued to spy on their conversation.

"HQ's policy is to recall the SDF in these situations. We want to rescue them, but…" the man trailed off.

"Of course. Do it. If we let emotion spur on us to bad choices, we're unfit for command." The woman replied. It seems that she was the superior here…

"…Understood, how do we proceed?"

"This is a state of emergency. Avoid to act in isolation and you may have some visibility."

"What did the chief say as far as making contact with D-Cases?"

"He will allow it if you come across any. Just…keep your surroundings in mind."

"Understood. What will you do?"

"I need to make sure to gather all the information I can before going back to HQ and affix the seals here in Chiba. That's all, dismiss"

The woman and the man scatter discretely…

D-Cases…could the D stand for Demons? If they have to be careful with people, is something that they need to hide. It's quite possibly that people are still not aware of the existence of demons.

They could misunderstand…and then chaos break lose.

Should I ask their help?

…I don't think is a good idea.

Taking the context of their conversation, they are not interested in people's wellbeing but rather to deal with the demons before a normal person gets wind.

Also…asking help is not my forth. I work better alone.

.

.

.

I was currently seated on a chair, reading the book that I had on my bag.

The people were chatting and playing some kind of game. As if this was over.

It wasn't. There hadn't say anything to us or gave an insight of the situation.

But there was nothing that I could do. Just wait for them to speak.

I wonder where Hikigaya kun is. I haven't see him here.

Even though I took the trouble of looking out for him (because I had nothing else to do, mind you) I didn't found him.

Was he outside? Does he know what is going on?

I sighed. I don't like to be in the dark, less in this kind of situation. There was still no signal on my phone. I was worried about my parents…and nee san.

How are they? Are they okay?

"Yukinoshita" I heard someone saying my name. I lifted my face from my book to find Hiratsuka sensei "Could you please come with me for a second?"

"Why? Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing of the sort, I just need your help" She said giving me a troubled expression.

What is this for?

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Just follow me"

.

.

.

We arrived at 2-F classroom. When I entered with Hiratsuka sensei, I saw other people in the classroom.

There was…

The blonde man that I had seen before, Hayama Hayato and his clique in one side.

A girl with slightly wavy blonde hair, and olive green eyes, who had the same look as the girls that tried to bully me in the past.

Another girl with pink hair, in which a small portion is worn in a bun and had peach color eyes.

A guy with short, silver hair and blue eyes. If I didn't knew who he was, I would think he was a girl

There was also a girl with flaxen, shoulder-length bobbed hair.

A girl with glasses shoulder-length, brown hair in a bob cut.

There was also a guy with orange hair, spouting nonsense in a loud voice. There were also two other guys. (A/N: foreshadowing to the relevance of Yamato and Ooka in the history)

Looking away from them, I could see a girl with long, silver hair tied on a ponytail, seated on a chair, looking out the window. She looked worried.

There was a chubby guy with grey hair tied on a short ponytail and wearing a brown coat and fingerless gloves. He was striking some poses on the back, with a disgusting grin on his face.

And finally Hiratsuka sensei, who was on the teacher's desk. "Okay, Guys. If I may have your attention!" everyone focused their attention on sensei. "As you know, there is some kind of situation going on. We thought it would be good if we provided some support to the people, so I asked you if you could help me!" I see… "But before that, we should introduce ourselves, since not everyone knows everyone." She then clapped her hands "Who is first?"

"Let me start" Hayato kun said "My name is Hayama Hayato. I may seem composed on the outside, but the truth is that I am worried about the situation. I am sure all of you feel like this, so let's do our best to help people" He then smiled at the people. I could hear the blonde girl suspire. It somehow ease the tense ambient.

"Me next!" the loudmouth said "My name is Kakeru Tobe. Let's get along and work together!" he finished with a peace symbol on his hands. Hearing him made me feel headache.

"…My name is Yumiko Miura…nice to meet you guys" I could tell that this girl had no interest in this and probably came because of Hayato Kun.

"My name is Yuigahama Yui" the pink haired girl said "I hope we can get along and do our best!" she bowed. She didn't give me a bad impression.

"I'm Ooka" he then signaled his partner "and I am Yamato" I didn't give much importance to those people.

"My name is Zaimokuza Yoshiteru or better known as the Blade master. As the general of this operation, I will do my best to save the people in trouble from the darkness of uncertainty!"

…What?

"…Saki Kawasaki" She wasn't interested on this either, but for another reason. She was still looking out the window. Could she be worried about her family?

"I-I am Saika Totsuka. Let's do our best" he bumped a fist on his hand.

It seems that is my turn. "My name is Yukinoshita Yukino. Nice to meet you all"

"My name is Isshiki Iroha. I'm in your hands, senpais" now that I note it, she looked younger than all of us.

"You may know me already, but I am Hiratsuka Shizuka." The woman motioned with her hand "I will explain in detail what we were designed to do and-" her voice was interrupted.

More like drowned.

Because of a Gunfire.

"Huh?" I don't know who said that.

A gunshot?

Then we heard another one, followed by several others.

"Guys? L-Look at the window" came the trembling voice of those 2 guys nearby the window. I also could see that he silver haired girl was scared.

Of What?

When I approached the window, the gunshots were multiplying. Is as if we were on a warzone. I watched the expressions of the other occupants of the room.

I saw a number of emotions flashing on their faces. Surprise, Disbelief, nervousness and the most prominent of all…

Fear.

When I got to the window, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I then understood the emotion of my classmates.

I thought then the possibility of this just being a dream…or some sort of nightmare. How…How could this be possible?

What we were seeing was complete massacre. Some…'things' broke the perimeter that the police established…and were dismembering the members of police and SFD. They had no chance. Blood was being sprayed into the air and limbs were flying.

The blood and what is left of members were painting the courtyard. They were mowed down in a second.

I…I could hear the screams of the soldier and police men. They were followed by the screams of the people in the main building.

"…Oh god" I hear sensei whispering. Her face was a pale and a little green, filled with shock.

"Blergh!" I heard someone puking at the gory sight. I was holding mine. This is the first time that I saw dead. "Cough!"

"Tobe! Are you Okay?!" asked Hayato kun. He was palming the back of Tobe, his face filled with concern.

"I...I am fine, man." He was obviously not okay. "Wh-What are those things?"

"I…" Hayato Kun's voice trailed off "I don't know."

"Guys, we need to block the doors, now!. Whatever it was, could be coming here!" Hiratsuka sensei recomposed herself and gave orders. I gave a last glance through the windows.

The mashed bodies, the limbs smashed on the floor, the ocean of blood.

 **It was a painting from hell**

.

.

.

 **It was a painting from hell**

The blood was splattered on the streets. Rest of flesh were laying around. It was sickening.

Fighting demons on my way, somehow, build my resistance against this unhealthy sight. But didn't erase the feeling that swell on me.

Disgust, Trepidation…and fear.

I arrived at Komachi's school and registered it, searching for her. There were demons loitering around, but again, thanks to my iron bar and kobold, they were piece of cake. I wonder if there are stronger demons around.

Thanks to this, I was able to crack the skills 'Agi', which makes me able to shoot a red fireball and 'Phys Up' which enhances my strength. I lifted a vending machine in the way here!

I need to focus

What I wanted to was to find Komachi. She wasn't here. What was here was only the gory sight of what is left of the corpse of middle school students and some teachers.

I…I don't know if Komachi is one of them. The corpses are too disfigured to identify them. The only thing I can do is hope that she got away on time.

I had nothing else to do, so I went home. It was the nearest location to search. It's quite possible that she went to the house. I hope she is in there, Safe.

I now arrived to my home. I approached the door when I stopped dead on my tracks.

A sensation… a bad one filled my body. As if a weight has been put over me. My mind was screaming at me to not go in.

But I did it anyway.

Whatever is in there, I will kill it.

I will find Komachi and my parents.

I will survive.

.

.

.

We were currently sitting on the floor. No one was making any sound. They were too afraid.

I, also, was afraid. It's understandable. Humans are naturally afraid of the unknown.

What we saw some minutes before, was, for a lack of a better world, unbelievable.

Some kind of 'demons' barged in the school…and were killing everyone. We blocked the doors with chairs and tables.

We could heard the screaming of people and the hurried footsteps of a person running, only to be silent a few seconds later. Everyone in the room understood what happened.

Murder.

Someone just died. And not in a pleasant way.

We heard inhuman roars and voices. There was a dark atmosphere that instilled an endless flow of negative emotions. A dark miasma was leaking from the doors.

The smell of blood and flesh was penetrating my nostrils, making me feel sick and disgusted. I wanted to puke, but I couldn't. Even at this time, I had an image to maintain…also, I didn't want to be in lumped together with Tobe kun. My pride couldn't allow it.

I checked my cellphone. There was still no signal.

It was then when we heard a voice in the hallway.

 **"** **HUMANS! WHERE ARE YOU?!"** that…

That wasn't a human voice. It couldn't be one. My heartbeat increased. I was not the only one. The others were watching the door with wide eyes, praying that whatever is pass, doesn't find them.

 **"** **HUMANS! I FOUND YOU!"** oh god!

Everyone froze over that statement.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look those faces filled with despair.

It was then…

When an explosion was heard. It was followed by strong noises. **"GUH! YOU ARE PARTNERS?!"** the voice roared.

"Engaging!" a male, human voice yelled.

There was some kind of struggle outside. Like someone…something was fighting outside.

The noise went on and we could heard the destruction…then…

It was all silent.

"Is it over?" Totsuka san asked to no one in particular

It was then when the doors were blown away. Everyone took cover to avoid the flying chairs and desks.

"What?!" Hayato kun yelled.

"Survivors are here! Get the medical team here!" the man in a strange yellow uniform instructed. Soon, there were uniformed people on the room.

"3, 5, 12! There are 12 survivors left here!" another voice yelled.

"Understood." This one was different. It was female and carried authority. Soon, the owner of the voice entered the room.

She had blue short hair, and was using the same uniform that the others had, but it was a female one.

"All are of you okay?" She asked…no, she demanded us if we were okay.

All of them responded as if we were in the military, which surprised me.

She then a relieved sigh escape her lips and "Thank god." She didn't look like a bad person. "We need to evacuate the perimeter, take these kids to the station!" she then directed her commands to an officer.

"A-Are you sure?" The man replied, with caution on his voice. What was the problem?

"Now! We need to escape now! Before the demons overrun this place" Demons?!

The other shared my thoughts, given the surprised looks on their faces.

So they were demons. How…How are they here?

"Understood. Follow me! Quick!" the man ordered us to move.

We didn't waste any second. When I passed the blue haired woman, I muttered a thank you.

She gave me a little smile.

.

.

.

I opened the front door of my house. I stepped in and readied my iron bar if there was something 'funny' in there.

"Hachiman!" I heard a female voice filled with worry. I saw the owner of the voice.

She had short black hair and an ahoge sprouting from her head. She was wearing glasses and a business suit.

She was my mom.

"Kaa san?!" What was doing mom here?

It doesn't matter. What matter…is that she is safe and sound.

Relieve and happiness invaded me. I let out a sigh.

She was safe. I only need to find Komachi and dad. She was standing there giving a relieved smile. She was worried about me?

I…I was truly happy of finding that my mom was okay. Even if we didn't talk too much these days, I knew she and dad loved me the same amount as Komachi.

…So why?

 **Why my hand is still gripping the iron bar?!**

The bad feeling I had only intensified. The lump on my back sank further. I was sweating cold and was on the edge.

I was on a battle stance, touching my phone in my pocket, to summon Kobold in any second.

Why?

Only mom is there. Why is this unpleasant feeling creeping into my mind?!

"Hachiman are you okay?" she stepped closer. I took a step back, or rather, my body move on its own, taking a step back.

My head was ringing with more intensity than before…it was then when I understood what was trying to say…

 **Something is wrong here!**

"Hachiman?"

I didn't answer. I activated the harmonizer.

My 'mom's' eyes widened. And the she made a sour look.

She clicked her tongue " **Guess this didn't work** " Her voice and attitude had a complete 180 grades turn. **"I had to say it! You are sharp to be just a kid."**

Who…Who is this?

It couldn't be…No!

"What did you do to my mother?!" I yelled, gritting my teeth.

'She' chuckled **"What's with that face? Worried about your mother? I am right here!"**

"Where is my mother?!" I asked in trying to repress the urge to smack this thing.

 **"** **No need to be worried about!"** the thing exclaimed happily **"If we are talking about your mother…"**

I increased the grip on the iron bar that I was holding. I was glaring at the thing.

 **"** **I ate her"** 'it' simply said.

"…" Uh?

 **"** **Why is that face? There is no reason to be sad…"** its voice was cheerful and upbeat.

…

 **"** **You will see her soon…in my stomach!"** 'It' then started to laugh uncontrollably.

I had my head down.

…My mother is dead?

I...I won't be seeing her again?

Komachi…she is going to be sad, dad too…

How…how would I tell them this?

I…My mother…Mom.

 **"** **I hope you taste as good as she did!"** 'It' taunted.

Even if she didn't have time…she was always when I truly needed her. Every time I was crying in my room, she comforted me. Even when she scolded me, I could tell that she was truly worried about my behavior.

Never…would I never live those moments again?

I was trembling. Not because of sadness or sorrow.

It was anger.

I looked at the smiling piece of shit that had my mom's face.

 **"** **What is it?"**

I looked at her with a blank look.

"You killed my mom…" The demons I killed on the way here…it was self-defense.

This could also categorize as self-defense. 'It' was going to kill me.

But…

I will kill this demon in front of my eyes…not to defend myself…but because…

I want to.

I want to utterly crush this fucker's face into the wall. I want to kick him until he is dead. I want him to suffer.

I summoned Kobold.

 **"** **Ahahahaha! I like that face! Before I eat you, why don't you entertain me for a bit!"**

 **"** **I will kill you…but first is first. I will rip your face off!"**

 ** _BATTLE BEGINS! 8man VS_** **_AMANOKAJU_**

 ** _START!_**

 ** _Current skills equipped._**

 ** _Active: Agi, Snipe_**

 ** _Passive: Phys Up_**

 ** _Auto: -_**

* * *

 ** _As always, your opinions are apreciated. really, really apreciated._**

 ** _PD: I will make a one-shot that will feature multi-verse 8man converge in a certain universe. ^_^)  
_**


End file.
